Itachi's Life!
by Takuto100
Summary: Uchiha Itachi. A strong ANBU member at e very young age, but how did he get there? What adventures did he encounter as a child? How did he live his life? Why did the mighty Uchiha kill his Clan members? R&R Please!
1. Itachi's Childhood life!

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters!

Itachi's childhood life.

--In here, Itachi is 5 years old--

" Itachi, time for school" Uchiha Hikame shouted from down stairs. 6:00 am. Itachi woke up to the blazing hot sun and got out of bed. He dressed up into his normal school clothes, brushed his teeth and then called his mum up to help him with his quick shower. They both went down and Itachi took a seat next to his dad.

" Itachi…I have some thing to tell you…" his mother Hikame began to tell him… " I'm pregnant…you're going to have a little baby delivered in one month!"

"Mum…so does that mean, I'm a big boy now?" Itachi asked cutely.

" Yes son." His father told him. " You'll have someone to look after!"

"Cool, I'm going to teach him how to be the strongest ninja! Apart from me!" Itachi then let out a sweet laugh.

" Now, Itachi, it could be a baby girl, so don't get excited, but you can still teach her right?" Hikame explained to Itachi.

" Oh…OK, as long as I don't have to play girly stuff with her!" He said while he stuffed a mouthful of porridge down his throat.

After Itachi finished his breakfast, his mother drove him off to school. When they got there Itachi kissed his mother goodbye and ran off to his teacher.

" Miss, miss, guess what… I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! Isn't that great news!" His eyes shone with happiness. His teacher looked down at him and quickly snapped back:

" Look, Itachi, I don't care if your going to visit the Imaginary Dragon, I don't like you! You're just…weird!"

Itachi's ears couldn't believe what he had just heard… his tears started to burst through his eyes and ran down to the end of his face. Itachi's heart broke into small pieces…

--_Miss…Miss… I…I- thought you… you liked me! Do you h-hate m-me? Why…But why would_—

Itachi thought to himself. He was still crying in the boy's toilets. He had locked himself in there for 15 minutes now, which had seemed 3 hours to him.

He heard around 3-4 boys burst in and say:

"Is he in here? Is that Kid in here? That smart one you told us?" The boy said.

Itachi's heart started to beat heavily and even more tears ran down.

The 3 boys started to bang the door loudly. "We know you're in here claver boy, show yourself, we'll take care if you!" They taunted sarcastically.

Itachi sensed the presence of a teacher coming in, She said

" What's all the racket in here?" She gently moved the boys out of her way and is some way unlocked the door. She opened it to find a boy crying heavily. Arms resting around his legs, sitting on top of the toilet seat.

"Oh it's just you" She said. Itachi looked at her again.

" Miss…but why did you-" Itachi was interrupted by his teacher.

"Shut up! You demon, shut up!" she shouted!

Itachi wondered, --_do I…do I…have a d-d-demon! No, impossible! It can't be, can it!_—

His teacher dragged up Itachi like a rug form the toilet seat.

She pulled his arm " You, you're coming with me!" She shouted to him.

Itachi still couldn't believe what was happening to him…

_--MUM!—_Itachi thought………

End of Itachi's childhood Chapter…So far!

So how do you like it? Want to see what happens next to the poor soul? Well, I need some good-looking reviews ! (Otherwise I might aswell not carry on!)) Thanks! R&R!


	2. Itachi's Childhood life continued

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

Ok, I felt guilty, I decided to write and post in Chapter 2! OK, so here it is, but I really need those reviews! Please guys! Thanks!

Chapter 2

Itachi's Childhood continued!

As his teacher was dragging him away from the boy's toilets, the 3 boys chuckled loudly. Itachi's teacher pushed Itachi to walk faster.

_--I, I wonder…if…I'm the onl…only boy… feeling th-this, this PAIN in, in the World! —_Itachi thought as he tripped up to the ground due to his teacher pushing him quickly.

"Get up you fool, get up!" His teacher shouted.

" Mi…Miss, why are you doing this to me?" Itachi's heart pounded, afraid of the sight that she might hit him.

"Go, go away, I never want to see you again, Itachi! Get out of my sight, or I'll kill you!" His teacher shouted in his ear.

The head master heard and saw her doing this to Itachi, however paid no attention what so ever, and carried on with his work.

"I'm sending you home, for you being bad!" the teacher told him.

"But I didn't-" Itachi was interrupted by his teacher.

She gave him a loud slap on his face, and even more tears spread out of his eyes…

--_Baby relative…I'm…. I'm not going to see you…ever…-- _Itachi thought, and was worried this would really come true.

His teacher took him into a classroom and began-

"That's it! Just before you die, I want to tell you, that no one knows why I being like this to you, but obviously, I do, and it's because YOU, Uchiha Itachi, are a show off, you make me look bad in front of all teachers, your too smart, you're just weird! But most of all, you're father, Uchiha Okira, killed my son, I know it was accidental, but I think of this as accidental, so fair, is only fair! I hate you and your family, I attempted to kill your big brother Obito, but he was lucky to survive.

Itachi's head was faced down, looking on the floor…tears dripping down like a tap.

" Now, be prepared for your face to get burned!

He heard his teacher shout out make some hand seals "_Karyuudan" _just when fire was about to escape from Itachi's teacher's mouth, Itachi was looking down on the floor and lifted his hand up to her mouth and squeezed it, so the fire couldn't escape.

"Miss, I thought I would never have to even think about doing this, but you leave me no choice, he looked up to her face and reveled he had his Sharingan activated!

"Heh, looks like you loose miss!" His hand was still placed on his teacher's mouth and for some reason, she was paralyzed and couldn't move her hands.

Itachi was now strong enough, so he didn't even have to use his hands to activate a technique. He shouted out

" _Karyuudan!" _let go of his teacher and fire busted out of his mouth into her face.

She was dead. Itachi de-activated his Sharingan and got out of the room alone. The same 3 boys came out, and then Itachi suddenly realized there was a window in the room that he was just in!

The 3 boys ran away. All of them.

Itachi laughed. –She called me a demon…my teacher called me a demon, well if that's what she thinks…maybe I'll just have to have demon then isn't it. I'll act is if nothing happened when I get home, and then I'll search about every demon existing. Then I'll grab them, all of it. Itachi just walked out of school at the very early time of 11:00 am and walked home silently…while his teacher was lying dead in the classroom…

End of Itachi's Childhood WHEN HE WAS 5 YEARS OLD!

NEXT IT WILL BE WHEN HE'S 10 YEARS OLD.

Well guys, how did you like that? I really need in those reviews now, I am quite desperate lol. Please!

Thanks for reading, Chapter 3 coming up when I get at least 3 reviews, thanks!


	3. Itachi's 10!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters!

Chapter 3.

Itachi's 10!

The Earth's sun began to shine. The morning bird of Konoha shrieked again. No wonder. No surprise. People were out and working by 9:00am. Not Itachi Uchiha. He was on his computer. Researching for demons. The nine tailed fox hadn't attacked for years now. Everyone knew why. And only one boy didn't. He was famous. Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone backed away from him. Itachi didn't. He tried to understand what demons are like. Ever since the first person he killed. His teacher. He also found it fun doing it. He developed a habit aswell. Itachi calculations were that, when his little brother Sasuke, was 13, he would meet this boy, Naruto, and hopefully be on his team. Itachi passed this test ages ago. He was an ANBU member at a very young age, which resulted him into great fame. He learned to control his Sharingan within 1 year. He is even better than Jounins at this age.

" Itachi! Mom said come down for breakfast, NOW! Or you won't get any eggs, I'll eat them all!" Obito shouted from downstairs.

_--Flipping Hell, what does this woman want! If I want breakfast, I would have come down! She is forcing me to do this_! —Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi came down to his mother, Mikoto cooking the eggs in the kitchen. Obito stuffing himself, and Sasuke eating some porridge. His father, Fugaku reading the newspaper and also sipping his cofee from time to time.

" Mum, can't I just go to school? I'm not hungry" Itachi stared at her as he asked his question.

Mikoto turned around and said " Itachi, breakfast is an essential meal of the day! There's no way your skipping that." She told him.

Itachi scowled while she turned back around, he took a piece of toast and ate it quickly and quickly done the usual, like brush his teeth and took a shower, and finally put on his ANBU clothes. He ran off to school.

Itachi was so eager to get there, because he simply wanted to learn more Justus to get stronger!

Just before he crossed the road, he heard his mum shout to him from the balcony:

"Itachi, can you take your brother, Sasuke to school? I'm a little bit tight in here, I don't have any time!" She told Itachi.

He walked back, holding himself back not to say anything nasty to his mother. He quickly went up to her and took Sasuke's hand and off they went.

" Itachi…were you like me? Did you be a nice student? You didn't hit anyone did you when you were my age did you?" Sasuke said to Itachi sweetly.

Itachi remembered a Flashback.

**FLASHBACK:**

I…Wonder…if..if…I'm…th..the on..only boy….in th…the World…feeling this PAIN!

Itachi was wrapping his arms around his legs and then 3-4 boys entered the boy's toilets.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Itachi and Sasuke reached their school. They were standing just outside the gates. Itachi bent down and looked at his little brother in the eyes.

" Sasuke…Don't trust anyone…not even me…Obito..Mum..Father…OK? Defend yourself when you have to. Kill anyone who gets in your way. That's what I did, and now, look at me…an ANBU member. Mum and Dad are proud of me, and you want them to be proud of you too, right?" Itachi explained, waiting for an answer.

" Bu…but I love mum and dad… I think I can trust them!" Sasuke said.

" Do what you want. But the weak hearted can not live for long…" Itachi said.

Sasuke kept looking at his brother as he left him alone. Itachi went off sit alone next to a tree.

Sasuke just stared in bewilderment.

The school tanoy went on. The headmaster called:

" Good morning school, could Uchiha Itachi please come to the headmaster's room? That's Uchiha Itachi, come to the headmaster's room. Thank you".

The whole playground went dead silent and watched as he got up and made his way to the headmaster's office. Sasuke was very worried.

Itachi arrived there.

The headmaster let him in the room and locked it when he came in. Itachi thought he had to kill another teacher again just like he did 5 years ago. For some reason, his ANBU teacher was with the headmaster looking at him. Itachi's ANBU teacher began to say:

"Itachi, you know, you're the only one who is an ANBU member at this age for the first time in the Uchiha Clan history. So, to fully pass, you have to do something recognisable."

" In other words, do something that the whole Clan will know you were there. And also for you to see what your capable of, Itachi." Itachi's headmaster said.

" What's my time limit?" Itachi replied.

" 1 day to think about what you should do." the ANBU teacher said.

" I know what I'll do" Itachi said and then smiled. He had an idea in less than a minute. Forget the whole day. All he needed was 15 seconds.

_--Demons…Death…Itachi! These are going to be the most feared names of all time!--_ Itachi thought.

Itachi vanished with a poof of smoke… For the next day, everyone would know and fear the Name **UCHIHA ITACHI!**

**End of Chapter 3!** Chapter 4 coming up next when I get some good Reviews Thanks again to everyone that posted in a Review last time!

* * *

Well guys? Like that? Once again, PLEASE R&R FOR ME! Thanks! I love to hear from you!

Next chapter when I get 2-3 more reviews please! THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
